


Tearing Down Walls

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mason doesn’t have great coping mechanisms, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After Mason kills someone, he finds comfort in the arms of Theo Raeken. Neither of them expect what follows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For TW Live Bingo for sharing a bath/shower. Somehow this became a long fic idea and no one is surprised by it.

Mason leaned his head back against the headrest, dropping his gaze to the soft glow of the dashboard clock. Fifteen minutes til midnight. In a quarter of an hour, he’d be on his way home and be able to crawl into his warm bed. He was looking forward to that. Patrolling the preserve was one of his least favorite places to be. At least when he was downtown or in a neighborhood, he could people watch or do some of his homework if the night was quiet. In the preserve, he never knew what was coming and it always kept him a little on edge. There hadn’t been a real threat in weeks, but Argent had told them there had been a group of hunters spotted outside of town a few days earlier. He’d gone to meet with them, but he had no luck finding out what they wanted or who they worked for. Everyone suspected it was Monroe.

“Last perimeter check?” The voice to his left startled him and he looked over, frowning at the amusement in those bright green eyes.

“Sure.” Mason said, glancing out the windshield. The woods around them were still and quiet, giving nothing away. If Mason didn’t know what kinds of creatures lurked in the darkness, he would have found it peaceful. Instead, the sight filled him with unease.

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic, Hewitt.” The chimera snorted softly and Mason rolled his eyes.

“I don’t _always_ sound enthusiastic.” Mason replied, biting the inside of his cheek as Theo’s eyebrow climbed a fraction. “Do I?”

“Always.” Theo confirmed, almost gleeful in his response. Mason resisted the urge to roll his eyes a second time. He understood why Liam wound up punching the older boy in the face half the time. The thing of it is, Mason can’t bring himself to completely dislike Theo. Actually, at worst he was a minor annoyance. Mason preferred being paired to the chimera when it came to patrolling out in the preserve. It’s the rule that humans are always paired with the supernatural. When Mason is able to patrol the preserve, he always found himself paired with one of three people: Theo, Parrish, or Alec. Parrish talked too much and had a vested interest in wanting to make sure Mason was making the most of his life and not just throwing it away to stay in Beacon Hills. Alec was like an eager puppy, too talkative and eager to go the extra mile on patrol trying to save kittens from trees and whatever else caught his attention. More often than not, Alec fell asleep during patrol and Mason ended up keeping watch on his own. Theo was the exact opposite.

With Theo, Mason can actually get caught up on homework and not be bothered by pointless conversation. He doesn’t feel like he’s stuck babysitting or being the one being watched. Theo treated him like an equal, despite the occasional dry commentary and words that might suggest otherwise. When he’s had a difficult day, Theo will let him take a nap without complaint or pass over a crossword puzzle book to distract him. Once or twice, he’s shown up to find Theo waiting in his truck with dinner for the two of them. They have a friendship that Mason can’t quite explain. They don’t hang out beyond the patrol, but that’s mostly because Theo doesn’t stick around long enough to say yes or answer any of Mason’s texts if they aren’t about patrol. He doesn’t understand the chimera, but somehow he doesn’t really mind.

Theo reaches for his keys to start the truck again, pausing as his gaze flitted to the woods. Mason tried to follow, squinting into the dark. “Hunters.” Theo cursed softly, throwing open his door. “Guess we have guests.”

“How many?” Mason asked, grabbing his metal baseball bat from the backseat.

“At least three.” Theo said, easing his door shut and making his way into the woods. Mason kept close on his heel, wincing as his footsteps crunched heavily through the dry leaves underfoot. “Three and whatever they’re chasing.”

“ _Who_ ever.” Mason corrected. He could practically feel the eye roll directed his way.

“Point is, trouble. They’re heading for the school.” Theo murmured, Mason straining to hear his voice. At times like this, he wished he were supernatural.

“We can head them off with the next trail, right?” Mason whispered. Theo nodded slightly and silence fell over them, the pair making their way quickly and carefully through the woods. Just before he could step onto the lacrosse field, Theo reached out and tightly gripped his forearm. Mason glanced at him in surprise and swallowed, shifting back a half step as the hunters left the woods a few yards away.

“Where the hell did it go?” The man closest to them growled out, waving toward the field with his gun. Theo gently squeezed Mason’s arm, nodding toward the bleachers. Mason couldn’t see anything, but he suspected that Theo had. He nodded in understanding and gestured at the hunters, raising an eyebrow. Theo pointed out the two on the left and then himself, tapping the bat gently and inclining his head toward the past person. With the plan established, they struck.

Theo’s claws were out, sinking with ease into the shoulder of his first target. He swung the man’s body into that of his friend, colliding their heads together and watching the pair crumple to the ground. They’d never known what hit them. It was fast and easy, too easy. Then again, knocking humans out was a far quicker method than killing them. Scott’s rules were meant to be followed and, thought he doesn’t always agree, he does his best to abide by them. As Theo turned to see if Mason was close to his target, a hammer was being cocked beneath his jaw. “You freaks think you’re so clev-“ The man didn’t get to finish his sentence.

The sickening crunch of metal against flesh made Theo instinctively jerk back, blood splattering across his face as the hunter crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Pain ripped through his shoulder as a bullet pierced it, the man’s finger having pulled the trigger on his way to the ground. He clenched his teeth against the pain and watched the bloodied bat fall from shaking hands, Mason’s rapidly paling face meeting his own. “No no no,” Mason dropped down beside the body, his trembling fingers pressing through the fountain of blood gurgling up as he searched desperately for a pulse. Theo snapped his gaze across the field, watching the shifter they’d just helped slink away and disappear back into the woods. “Oh my god...” Mason whimpered, drawing his attention back. Theo snapped back to the present and reached down, grabbing the human by the shoulder and yanking him to his feet. Blood dropped steadily from Mason’s fingers as Theo dragged him across the field, his body moving on autopilot.

He hauled Mason through the locker room and into the showers, slamming his palm against the handle to turn it on. Icy water poured down on them and Mason jerked, colliding hard with Theo’s chest as he let out a broken sound. The chimera did his best to ignore it, grabbing Mason’s arms and holding them under the spray to clean them off. “I-I kill...I killed someone.” The human whimpered, his entire body starting to shake.

“He wasn’t dead.” Theo said, frowning as he listened to Mason’s hammering heart.

“He had no pulse!” Mason cried, a sob escaping him. “I...I....”

“It was too slippery to feel it.” Theo lied, focusing on scrubbing the dark stains from Mason’s skin. “I heard it. He had a pulse.”

“Slippery from his blood!” Mason reminded, turning his head. Glassy eyes met his own and Theo took a deep breath to steady himself. “H-he wasn’t breathing.”

“It was shallow. He wasn’t dead, Mason. You didn’t kill him.” Another lie. Theo wasn’t sure why he wanted to protect the human from the truth. All he knew was that Mason was panicking and he needed to stop him before he began to hyperventilate. The scent of fear and guilt was starting to become nauseating.

“He’s _dead_ -“ Mason’s voice broke and his legs nearly buckled. Theo’s arm came around his waist, steadying him as he leaned the human back against his chest. His heart was still beating too fast, threatening to burst from his chest. “I-I...Theo...how could I....”

“You saved my life.” Theo said, tightly gripping him by the jaw and forcing him to look up. His eyes flared gold, reflected in Mason’s glassy gaze. “You did what you needed to do and saved my life. And if that’s not enough, that shifter is alive because of us.” He said, the words sharp and bitter from his mouth. Hating the way Mason flinched back from him, he let his eyes return to normal. “You did what you had to do.” He repeated softly, continuing to hold Mason’s eyes.

“I...” Mason attempted to take a breath, trying to bring his guilt to light. Theo was lying to him. How could that hunter still be alive? He had to be dead. He had died the second Mason had smashed his skull in, practically turning his brain to mush in a matter of a millisecond. The man had never stood a chance. He was dead. Dead dead dead. All because Mason had seen a glint of steel under Theo’s jaw and he hadn’t wanted to lose his friend. “Dead,” he croaked out. His arms went slack at his sides, breath seizing in his chest as his mind began to unravel.

“Mason?” Theo’s frown deepened as the human’s heartbeat stuttered. “Snap out of it, Hewitt.” He growled softly, flashing his eyes. Panic filled eyes looked straight through him, unable to see him. He needed to get him to breathe again, to blink and drag himself out of whatever reality he had trapped himself inside. He did the first thing that came to mind.

Making someone hold their breath could stop a panic attack. Theo didn’t know why it was the first thing to come to mind, but it didn’t matter. He grabbed the back of Mason’s head and crashed their lips together, tuned in to Mason’s erratic heartbeat. It jumped for a moment and began to slow back down, still too fast for his liking but he’d take a victory where he could get it. Mason’s lips slowly pressed back against his own, his body sagging forward a little, and Theo continued to drink the pain from his lips. He kept his own mind focused on the task at hand, trying to ignore the soft lips that were moving against his own at a more confident pace. Kissing didn’t actually matter. Mason’s mental state did.

Theo pulled back as he decided Mason needed a chance to properly reclaim his air supply, keeping close enough to touch their foreheads together. Mason sucked in a shaky breath, clenching his fingers tight in Theo’s shirt. The relief emanating from him was enough to soothe some of Theo’s concerns. For a moment, there was peace between them. Mason’s expression relaxed and Theo could almost fool himself into believing that was that. Unfortunately, life had a cruel sense of irony. The bullet chose that moment to dislodge from Theo’s shoulder, clanging to the ground and rolling unevenly toward the shower drain. Mason’s eyes snapped down to the floor for a moment, a shudder rippling through him. Before Theo could speak, a desperate mouth was on his.

Theo groaned quietly as his back hit the wall, his lips parting and Mason’s tongue slipping past. He let himself be covered by the shaking body, allowing Mason to have every ounce of control as he poured his grief and fear into the kiss. Theo reflexively dug his fingers into the base of Mason’s scalp, relishing in the moan that left the human. Mason’s fingers released from his shirt, moving to the hem and pushing the sopping material up his torso. The cool air made his nipples pebble and Mason tore his mouth free, head dropping down to Theo’s chest. He’d managed a breath before a heated tongue flicked over one nipple, teeth scraping over him before Mason bit down. “Fuck!” Theo cursed, twisting his fingers up into Mason’s hair and tugging hard. “Mason-“

“Stop talking,” Mason pleaded, pulling back and looking up at him. Theo shouldn’t have felt desire from the dark look in his desperate eyes. He shouldn’t have. But he was growing hard and, judging from the scent in the air, Mason was quickly on his way to joining him. Swallowing down any protest, he nodded his head and dragged Mason back in for a heated kiss.

It became a battle of tongues and teeth, sharp nips delivered to bottom lips and a tongue soothing the sting a second after. It was hard to know where Mason and Theo began and ended. The chimera rocked himself hard against Mason’s hip, a low grunt escaping him as teeth scraped over his jaw. They traveled lower, shifting down over his pulse and making him let out a choked cry as they closed down over his skin. Mason sucked hard, Theo’s eyes rolling back as he dragged his soaked body heavily against Mason’s.

“Fuck,” Mason whined as he rocked back just as hard. Theo’s back jolted against the wall and he gasped, eyes widening as his feet slipped on the slick tile. He tumbled onto his back with a groan, dragging Mason down with him as he slammed into the tile. He reached up on instinct, catching Mason’s hips before he could crash down into Theo’s chest. His moment of satisfaction disappeared as Mason shifted, lowering himself to straddle Theo and grinding shamelessly against him.

“Mason,” Theo hissed as he lifted his hips and rubbed their erections together. The friction was painful, the wet denim dragging angrily against his throbbing cock, but stopping seemed out of the question. Blown wide pupils met his, Mason silently pleading with his eyes as he rolled his hips back down and pulled a curse from Theo’s lips.

“Don’t stop,” Mason whined as he rutted against Theo again. “Fuck, please. Theo-“ The chimera reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, hauling him down for a bruising kiss. His free hand dug into Mason’s hip, moving him slowly to allow their clothed cocks to rub together in a delicious circle.

The friction wasn’t enough. Theo let out a frustrated growl, releasing Mason from the kiss and dropping his hand from his hip. He shoved the human down to straddle his thighs instead, struggling to work open his jeans and push them down a little. Mason lifted up for a moment and did the same, wriggling out of his jeans and helping pull Theo’s completely off. They wasted no time after that, sliding their clothed erections together in desperate need of relief. Mason’s head was thrown back, eyes closed in bliss as he ground down against Theo and the heads of their cocks rubbed together. Theo grabbed him by the waist and dragged him down again, rutting up in a frenzy as his hips came up off the ground. His name and muttered curses dripped from Mason’s lips, the human lifting up one more time before Theo met him with a hard thrust. His legs buckled and he sank down, his release pulsing through his boxers. Mason’s moans were delicious and he snatched them from his lips in a hard kiss, flipping their positions and pinning Mason to the ground.

He tugged Mason’s boxers down and gripped him by the base, stroking him until every last drop of cum had spilled from his tip. Claiming his lips in another biting kiss, Theo rutted hard against his thigh and chased his own orgasm. He rode through the waves of pleasure, hips moving in tiny circles until there was nothing left to give. Panting harshly, he pulled back from the kiss to find Mason’s dazed expression starting to shift back to awareness. Guilt clawed at his insides and he scented the air, surprised to find there was no regret. The shame wasn’t because of them.

“Get up.” Theo murmured, clearing his throat as he lifted himself up and offered a hand. Mason trembled as he stood and he reached for the shower behind him, turning the water to hot. The water came out lukewarm at best, but it was better than nothing. “I’ll find something to wear.” He said, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it slap wetly against the floor. His boxers followed and he stepped out of the shower area, rummaging through the lockers. He found a pair of clean gym shorts and a shirt close to Mason’s size, setting them down on a bench before he grabbed a towel and returned. Mason was still rooted to the spot, staring at the far wall in dismay.

“Mason,” Theo said softly. He gently gripped his shoulder, turning him away from the spray of water. His thighs and stomach were still coated in his release and Theo sighed. “Come here.” He guided him back under the shower, grabbing the shirt Mason had at least managed to get out of before going almost catatonic. He used it to carefully clean him up, softly shushing the whimpers that escaped as he touched Mason’s over sensitized skin. He cleaned himself quickly after, gritting his teeth as the water ran like ice down his spine. Slamming the valve off, the steady drip of water filled the space between them. Mason’s breath shuddered, but his heart wasn’t beating to the point of concern.

Theo gripped his elbow and guided him over to the towel and clothes, helping dry him off. Mason sat down heavily on the bench and mechanically dressed himself, still staring off as his fingers told him what to do. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” Mason asked quietly, clearing his throat. A lie raced to the tip of Theo’s tongue and he swallowed it down, nodding stiffly. Mason’s breath rattled for a moment before he echoed the nod. “I killed him.”

“You killed someone who was intent on killing others. For all you know, he’s killed dozens of others before this. He made his choice.” Theo growled softly, eyes glowing as he looked at the human. “You-“

“Saved your life.” Mason interrupted quietly. “I couldn’t...” his breathing hitched and Theo let his eyes close, hearing the unspoken words. Neither of them could face another loss.

“Then it’s settled.” Theo murmured. Mason’s eyes snapped to his face and he crossed arms over his bare chest, wishing he’d managed to find another shirt. He doesn’t like feeling so exposed, especially under Mason’s keen eye. Wordlessly, he turned on his heel and collected their sodden and bloodied clothes. He fished out their phones, wallets, and keys before dumping the clothes in the trash and heading for the door. Mason was quick to follow, a questioning noise slipping through his pursed lips as he followed Theo toward the parking lot. “Stay here,” he ordered as he turned around. “I need to go get the truck. If the other hunters come back, I want you to hide. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Mason swallowed audibly, nodding his head. “You’ll be right back?”

“Ten minutes, tops.” Theo said. It’s better than trying to promise something that he can’t give. He didn’t wait before turning and moving for the lacrosse field, doubling back to make sure the hunters were still down.

He didn’t expect to find the hunters all dead.

When he reached the field, he found the shifter they had saved crouched over the bodies and his face transformed. The rows of teeth put Theo on edge and he shifted back a step, a low growl escaping as the wendigo looked at him. The boy sniffed at the air and snapped his head toward the parking lot, lifting up slightly. Theo’s snarl echoed around them, a warning that the human was off limits. _Mine._ The word didn’t need to be spoken.

The wendigo shifted back to his meal and took another bite, grumbling softly. “Clean this up when you’re done.” Theo said, making his way to the woods. “If there’s anything left behind or any trace of us, you’ll wish the hunters had been the ones to find you first.” He said, ignoring the outraged hiss as he stepped onto the path. He jogged to his truck and quickly started it, grimacing as he checked the clock. Two hours until Coach Finstock would arrive at the high school. He had no idea if the wendigo would actually take care of the mess, but that was a problem for later. Right now, Mason was his main concern.

He pulled his truck up alongside the curb where Mason was waiting, watching him slowly climb into the car like a zombie. “The hunters?” Mason asked quietly, looking over at him. Theo’s heart skipped a beat. What was he supposed to tell Mason about what he’d seen on the field? The truth would be enough to scar him, but it could alleviate some of his guilt. He weighed the words on his tongue and Mason cleared his throat, giving him a pointed look. “Don’t bullshit me. What happened?”

“The shifter we saved was a wendigo and took care of them. Bodies will be gone before anyone knows anything.” Theo said, holding his gaze. “Tonight didn’t happen. There will be no evidence. But if it did happen, I’m the one who killed him. Got it?”

“But Scott-“

“I’ll worry about him if it ever comes up.” Theo finished firmly, “Tonight never happened.” As Mason slowly nodded, he blew out a sharp breath and reached for the stick shift. “Where am I taking you? Home?”

“I can’t go home.” Mason whispered. Theo rolled his eyes and looked over, trying not to flinch from the empty look Mason gave him. “I can’t face my mom in the morning...I just need a day. Can I just...crash on your couch?”

“Don’t have one,” Theo muttered bitterly. “You’re not staying with me,” he said flatly.

“Then take me to the hospital and I’ll just hang out in the lobby and pretend I’m waiting on someone. I don’t care, Theo. Just not home.” Mason pleaded softly. Theo grit his teeth and started to drive, pressing his lips in a flat line. He made his way back to the preserve and drove off the path, pulling his truck into his usual spot where he hid from the Beacon Hills deputies. “What’s this?” Mason asked, frowning as he looked around.

“Home.” Theo said, cutting the engine. He dropped the keys in his cup holder and climbed into the back, pulling his blanket and pillow out from under his seat. “If you snore, I’m making you sleep outside.” He grumbled softly as he set about making up his bed. He ignored Mason’s eyes on him, trying to control the burning in his cheeks. “What?” He finally snapped, turning to glower.

“I thought you were living in one of Derek’s lofts. Why are you still in your truck?” Mason asked softly, sucking his lower lip between his teeth.

“It was a good rumor, wasn’t it?” Theo snorted dryly. “I’m not playing twenty questions with you, Mason. I’m going to bed.” He said, sliding under his blanket and rolling so his back was pressed against the seat.

“Can I come back there?” Mason asked quietly, the smell of embarrassment flooding the cab and making Theo sigh. “Just to...never mind.” He ducked his head and turned away, reaching to recline the seat.

“Get back here.” Theo replied. Mason jerked around with wide eyes, his jaw slack. “Sometime today, Hewitt.” He added gruffly. Mason scrambled out of his seat and into the floor of the back, awkwardly laying on his side and trying to get comfortable. “You’re an idiot,” Theo huffed. He reached down and pulled the other boy up onto the seat with him, wrapping his arm around his waist and gently pressing against his lower back. Mason tucked into him in response, settling his head against Theo’s shoulder and cautiously entwining their legs. Theo closed his eyes as Mason tugged the blanket over both of them, a quiet thanks escaping him. He merely hummed his acknowledgement and closed his eyes, trying not to read into it. Mason just needed reassurance, he meant nothing by what had transpired between them. Nothing was the best he could hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

Mason tapped his fingers absently against his thigh, turning his head to look out the window. No change. He and Parrish had been watching the high school for the past three hours and there had been nothing suspicious. He hadn’t expected much. It had been a week since his last gruesome encounter with hunters and he was grateful for the break. A week of sleep deprivation and anxiety that spiked every time he heard a loud noise. A week of constantly looking over his shoulder to see if the police were following him, waiting for him to make another fatal mistake.

With a quick glance at the side mirror, Mason’s expression pulled into a grimace. The bags were starting to grow under his eyes again. He needed to get a couple of hours of sleep tonight if he wanted to keep his mom from questioning him again. He doubted that she would continue to buy the excuse of him having a loaded semester and piles of homework keeping him up at night. He glanced at Parrish, not surprised to find the other man working away on his laptop, and carefully eased his phone from his pocket. Angling it just right so it was out of Parrish’s view and wouldn’t reflect, he unlocked it and composed a new message.

—  _ Need to see you tonight. Come over when you’re done? _

His phone had barely locked before it dinged, alerting him to the quick response.

—  _ No.  _

Swallowing back bitter disappointment, Mason locker his phone back and tucked it away. He could feel Parrish’s curious gaze and looked up, rubbing his sweaty palm roughly against his denim clad thigh. “School project. My partner bailed on me tonight.” He explained, toeing the line of truth and a bold lie.

“How are classes going this semester?” Parrish asked, tapping a couple of keys before closing his laptop. With his undivided attention on Mason, the human’s heart beat a little faster.

“Uh...good, I guess. Not much to tell.” Mason reached back, scratching the back of his neck. “Liam’s pretty sure he’s going to fail out. I told him that won’t happen, but you know how dramatic he gets. Thinks the world is ending and all because he failed one math test.”

“That’s okay.” Parrish said, chuckling softly. “He’ll feel better at the end of the semester once he’s passed all of his classes. I remember being convinced I was going to fail out and I didn’t.” His lips pulled in a fond smile. “Have you given any more thought to transferring after this semester?” The question didn’t surprise Mason as much as it used to. Lately it was all Parrish wanted to know about when it came to school. When was Mason going to transfer to a proper university and leave Beacon Hills behind? He resented the fact that Parrish thought it would be so easy for him to leave. He knew the deputy was trying to keep him safe and out of the line of fire, but Mason had been in the thick of it for a few years now. He doubted a change in scenery was going to fix anything.

“No. I haven’t.” Mason said quietly, wishing the man would drop the subject. While he appreciated the concern, he knew that he wouldn’t leave any time soon. He couldn’t leave Liam behind. He wasn’t sure he could leave anyone behind. Not the way that Corey had left him.

“I know you’re tired of hearing me say it.” Parrish replied, lips tilting in a half smile. “I just worry about you, Mason. That’s all.”

“I’m fine.” Swallowing hard, Mason unlocked his phone and opened his messages. His fingers tapped out a quick response and he shut his phone off immediately after, the guilt starting to claw at his insides.

—  _ It’s cool. Forget I asked.  _

-

Theo frowned down at his phone, studying the response intently. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Rolling his eyes, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and tried to suppress his irritation. “You smell annoyed,” his passenger commented as he leaned back and propped his feet on the dash. All it took was one cold look to make the young werewolf straighten back up and murmur a meek apology. 

“I told you to stop scenting me.” Theo ground out, doing little to hide his frustration. “Don’t you have homework to be doing?” He asked, flicking his gaze back to the road they were currently traveling down.

“I can’t read Jason’s handwriting.” Alec said, as though that somehow answered his question. He shot the beta a quizzical look, sighing as Alec determinedly looked out the window instead.

“You should be doing your own homework, not copying someone else’s. How else are you supposed to learn it?” Theo said absently, pulling into an empty parking lot just off the road. The town was thankfully quiet for once. One hour left of patrol and then he could get some sleep.

“Aw, come on! You sound just like Mason,” Alec complained loudly. The sound of his voice grated on Theo’s nerves and a muscle ticked in his jaw. “How can you stand him sometimes? He’s so rigid!”

“Maybe Mason has a point.” Theo replied absently, fingers clenching briefly around the wheel. Something in his voice seemed to catch Alec’s attention and the beta shifted sideways to face him, curiosity lighting up his face.

“I thought you two hated each other.” Alec said slowly.

“I barely tolerate Mason.” Theo muttered, stifling the urge to roll his eyes. “What?” He snapped as Alec’s eyes widened.

“Did...did you just lie to me?” Alec asked incredulously. Theo grit his teeth, shaking his head in response.

“No.”

“Your heart did it again! You’re lying to me!” Alec said, practically bouncing in his seat. Theo scoffed and looked away, focusing his gaze on the preserve entrance across the street. Alec’s stare weighed heavily on him and it took all of his willpower not to fidget. “Did something happen?” He asked. Theo shook his head, mentally cursing as his heartbeat betrayed him. Alec let out a choked noise, “Oh my-“

“If you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you stop using it.” Theo cut in coldly.

Silence fell over the cab, wrapping them in a thick blanket that threatened to smother Theo. Just as he was ready to suggest taking Alec home, the beta exhaled loudly. “Why?” The question jarred Theo and he turned his head, raising an eyebrow in silent command to clarify. “Why are you hiding it?”

“What?”

“Why are you hiding it? No one will care if you and Mason are dating. Well, no one except Liam. And maybe the sheriff. Scott, too. Definitely Stiles. Maybe even Corey. But that’s it. Just them.” Alec continued. Theo let out the breath that had been frozen in his lungs, shaking his head.

“We aren’t dating.” He said firmly. Alec studied him a moment longer, head tilted in consideration.

“Not a lie. But you want to?” Only silence answered him. To be honest, Theo wasn’t sure how to answer that question. It wasn’t as though he harbored any particular feelings toward the human. At worst, Mason was a minor annoyance that could be ignored. At best, he was a tentative friend that Theo had enjoyed teasing and getting to know over the past couple of months while on patrol together. But dating? That felt like an entirely foreign concept that he wasn’t willing to dissect. “Okay,” Alec continued as he took his silence for confirmation, “when did this change? Was it the pool party?” He asked.

The scent of hope and joy that wafted from Alec was a direct contradiction to the bloodbath painting itself inside Theo’s mind. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel, the plastic creaking dangerously under his grip. It wasn’t something warm and fluffy that had pulled him to Mason. It was something desperate and broken, a moment of weakness and a lapse of judgment. “Drop it,” he commanded sharply. The warning was clear.

“Fine.” Huffing, Alec reached for his backpack and opened the door of the truck. “I’m going for a run. I’ll make it home on my own.” He said, slipping out before Theo could say anything. He watched the beta jog across the lonely street and into the preserve, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, reaching for his keys to start the truck again.

— _ I’ll be there in 10.  _

-

“Sorry I’m bailing early,” Mason said as he rubbed at his eyes. Parrish shook his head as he parked the cruiser outside of the darkened Hewitt household, the driveway empty save for Mason’s car.

“It’s fine. You’ve been tired a lot over the last few days. Ever since your last patrol with Theo,” he added casually. Mason’s heart lurched and he forced himself to breathe. The memories crashed in like a tidal wave, threatening to pull him under. “Did something happen?”  _ Blood spilled from his fingertips, coating his hands and arms so thickly he thought they would never be clean. _

“No. Just haven’t been sleeping well.” Mason lied softly. It had been practiced enough that it felt true. The nightmares had been keeping him awake and made it hard to function. He wasn’t too surprised that Parrish had started to catch on. Better him than Alec.

“If Theo did something that worries you or scared you, I can talk to him.” Parrish said seriously, watching him with concern. “But I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.”

“He didn’t do anything. Seriously, Theo’s been amazing.” Mason said, voice steady and confident.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you defend him.” Parrish said casually, lifting an eyebrow.

“Things change.” Swallowing thickly, Mason opened the door of the cruiser and started to climb out. “Thanks for bringing me home. I just need some sleep before class tomorrow, that’s all. I’ll be good after that.” He smiled weakly and closed the door, heading for the front of his house. Unlocking it, he slipped inside the dark front hallway and leaned back to shut the door. The soft click echoed through the empty house and he shuddered, fumbling with the lock before he made his way to the stairs.

He was two feet into the room when the breeze fluttered through the open window and made his heart stop. They’d found him. The hunters had come for him, they wanted revenge for the murder of their friend. A scream had worked its way up his throat and he tried to open his mouth, but only a strangled whine escaped. “Mason. Idiot, it’s me.” Theo’s voice cut through the panic and Mason blinked back tears, relief flooding through him as he turned to find the chimera sitting on his bed.

“You said you weren’t coming.” Mason said, flinching as his voice cracked. He shoved trembling fingers into his pockets and headed for his bathroom, using his shoulder to bump up the light switch.

“I wasn’t.” Theo answered, far closer than Mason wanted him to be. He didn’t turn as Theo leaned in the doorway, keeping his gaze focused on his ashen reflection. “You look like shit.”

“Great to see you, too. Aren’t you supposed to be with Alec?” Mason asked, reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“We called it early tonight. Why did you want me to come over?” Theo asked bluntly, arms crossing over his chest as Mason began to brush his teeth. He waited impatiently for an answer, fingers tapping an erratic rhythm against his bicep. The other boy rinsed out his mouth and shook his head, shifting uncomfortably in place while he looked at the floor. “Mason-“

“I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been...” Mason cleared his throat and tried again. “I do better when you’re here.”

“I’m not your crutch.” Theo replied coolly. Mason flinched back a step, the words too reminiscent of some of the last Corey had said to him.

“I know.” Barely speaking above a whisper, Mason shuffled past the chimera back into the bedroom. Theo cut the lights off and turned, watching as the other boy started to strip down for bed. “I told you to forget I asked.” His voice was soft and wounded, something Theo hadn’t really heard from him before. It was unnerving. Mason was supposed to be the unshakeable one who bounced back from everything.

“Too late.” Theo said, pushing off from the frame of the door. He stripped his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans, folding both articles of clothing over the back of the desk chair. As Mason pulled on sweatpants, Theo peeled back the covers and slid under them. Wordlessly, Mason crawled into bed and huddled under the covers a few inches away from Theo. His slight tremors made the bed shake and Theo sighed heavily. He scooted closer, tossing an arm around Mason by the waist and tugging him closer. He settled his chin down on top of Mason’s head, breathing out slowly as a shaky hand covered his heart. Tangled together in the dark, they closed their eyes and clung to the other to keep the nightmares at bay.

-

The wind cut through the trees, rustling leaves and branches as Alec moved further from the truck. A branch slapped his face, pulling away the locked distant gaze, replacing it with his scowl. Only then did something catch him. He lifted his head, raising his nose, much like he'd witnessed the experienced wolves do, taking in a deep breath.  His eyes widened, the flash of whites contrasting the shadows cast from the canopy, but the wolf awakened, burning gold. Without another moment passing, he tracked. The weather did little to hinder his relentless pursuit as he jumped to the forest floor and began to tear away clumps of dirt from underneath the fallen leaves.

The loose soil fell free, the moonlight cutting through the trees, showing the dull white of the snapped bone. Alec stumbled backwards, dropping the bone as he kicked up leaves, scurrying away from the offending object. His back hit the trunk of a tree, chest heaving as bullets of sweat chased the edges and corners of his face. His limbs shook as he placed a hand into pile of leaves next to the tree, trying to get balance to stand. He froze and slowly craned his head to the hidden hand. His adam's apple bounced as the leaves shift aside, blowing away as the light glinted off the silvery metallic object. Slowly, he locked eyes with the blunt end, the stain of blood caked on the end. Mason's bat.

His cell phone cast an eerie glow on his face, shadowing him as he opened his contact list and tapped through it. His fingers hovered over Parrish’s name and, a heartbeat later, he pressed down on the green call button. The sharp ring cut through the air. 

-

Mason jolted awake, beads of sweat slipping down his face as he jerked into a sitting position. His heart raced in his chest, feeling as though it were about to burst, and his lungs burned with the desperate attempt to drag in air. Strong arms wrapped tight around his waist and he shuddered hard, pulling free. “Mason?” Theo murmured, voice low and thick with sleep.

“Go back to sleep.” Mason said roughly, voice catching. The bed shifted behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, watching Theo settle comfortably on his back.

“You should.” Theo said, so soft that Mason almost missed it. He shuffled slowly around so he was facing Theo, legs tucked beneath him as he studied the half asleep chimera in the pale moonlight.

Theo’s chest rose and fell steadily with each breath, a sign that he should be sleeping. But as Mason’s gaze drifted over his bare torso and up across his face, he realized that his jaw was tense. Reaching out, he cautiously cupped Theo’s jaw and rubbed his thumb along the underside. Dark eyes opened in response and he shifted, lifting one leg over Theo’s waist as he straddled him. “Mas-“ His name wasn’t fully out of Theo’s mouth before he leaned down, claiming his lips in a heated kiss. His hips shifted back, giving him the space needed to reach between them and lazily run his fingers along Theo’s cock as their tongues tangled together. A moan spilled between their sealed lips and Mason greedily swallowed it down, feeling Theo’s swelling cock pressing up.

“What are you doing?” Theo murmured weakly as their lips parted, Mason dragging in air like his life depended on it.

“Can’t sleep. You can’t sleep.” He muttered, the excuse weak to his own ears.

“Most people count sheep when they can’t sleep,” Theo replied dryly.

“You count. I’ve got other things to keep my mouth busy.” Mason huffed, wriggling down to settle on his thighs. He ground down against Theo and seized his lips again, snatching any form of protest from the top of his tongue. Still resisting, Theo softly began to count.

“Eighteen,” came as Mason began to kiss his way down his neck. “Nineteen,” he gasped as teeth tugged against his chest. The bite was repeated twice more in different areas, each followed by a noise of disappointment as the marks quickly faded from sight. Watching glimmers of light pass over Mason’s eyes, his dedication and frustration bleeding through, Theo began to suppress his healing. It was a simple something, nothing permanent but it was worth it to see Mason’s face light up in awe and reverence as his marks began to stick, discoloring his skin.

Mason continued to suck and pull at his skin, drawing breathless murmurs from the chimera as he made his way down his chest. He flicked his tongue across Theo’s navel, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his sweatpants as he lifted his head up. “Can I?” He asked huskily.

The protest was on the tip of Theo’s tongue. All he had to do was open his mouth and they would be finished. Ready to put an end to this, his lips parted. “Yeah.” The idea of arguing fled at the look in Mason’s eyes. All it took was one word to make him go from being the predator to feeling like prey.

Mason eased down the sweatpants and boxers, hungrily watching as Theo’s cock sprang free. He ducked his head, latching onto the base and sucking at the sensitive skin. He slowly traveled his lips upward, alternating between soft kisses and long stroke of his tongue before he finally reached the tip. Closing his lips around it, he sucked hard and lifted his gaze boldly to meet Theo’s.

The chimera tried keeping his focus on Mason, but the sensations were too strong. His eyelids tensed, forehead creased and brow scrunched as the sweet vibrations coursed through him. A light moan from deep desires spilled from his mouth, the image of Mason’s beautiful eyes locked with his own, his cock buried in that sinful mouth burned into his mind. Mason smirked up at him, pleased in his ability to be the one drawing such delicious noises from the other. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head down and exhaled slowly through his nose. He sank until the tip of Theo’s cock brushed the back of his throat, tears clinging to his lashes. His free hand snaked lower, fingers brushing aimless patterns over Theo’s heavy sack.

Theo’s fingers wrapped around the base of his neck, holding him there. He shallowly moved his hips and Mason sucked hard, the walls of his throat fluttering and contracting around Theo’s cock. He pulled off slowly, a trail of spittle connecting him the Theo’s cock as he looked up at him and licked his lips. “Need you to fuck me,” he whispered. His rough tone made Theo shudder, fingers digging almost painfully into Mason’s neck in response.

“You didn’t say please,” he husked. Mason’s smile was positively sinful as he maneuvered out from under his heavy hand and began to strip down. With no clothing left between them, he pressed the weight of his body back down and lined his erection up against Theo’s.

“I wasn’t planning on asking,” he confessed before ravaging Theo’s mouth. It devolved into a hard tangle of tongues and teeth, both hearts thudding painfully in their respective chests as their owners fought for dominance. Theo broke the kiss to latch on to Mason’s neck, trying to gather his wits and consider his options. He knew there were none.

Fixing his leg between Mason’s, Theo flipped them and caged the other beneath him. He ducked his head and mouthed at his neck again, sucking hard enough to make Mason’s eyes roll back and a desperate, filthy moan spill from his lips. He’d give himself up gladly if it meant giving the other boy some peace of mind. He was the reason they were in this situation. Mason ground his hips up against Theo’s. He didn’t want something soft and loving. His mind was swimming in harsh brutality and he needed new screams to silence the ones of horror, something to drown out all the other noises. Theo’s tongue and fangs nipped at his neck and he fought his natural groan of pleasure, aiming for something brand new. He let his throat vibrate with a pitched whine, much higher than normal as he reached between them and gripped Theo’s cock. Pre cum bubbled from the tip, spreading as he rubbed his thumb across the slit. Theo responded with a sharp gasp, tiny noises of pleasure escaping him as he lifted his head and pulled back. When their eyes met, the golden glow sent a chill down Mason’s spine and he boldly released another whimper. The gold flashed brighter and he rocked his hips, taken aback as Theo’s features shifted.

“Mason.” Neither of them know if it’s a warning or not. His free hand pressed into Theo’s hip, nails digging crescent marks into his lightly tanned skin. He rocked his hips harder, dragging his erection up against Theo’s stomach, and the chimera’s fangs fully dropped. Mason didn’t know what he was doing. Not fully. All he knew was that he needed to feel something that wasn’t the phantom rush of blood beneath his fingertips. He tilted his head back, exposing his vulnerabilities, and felt the piercing bite just above his collarbone. His hips slammed up in response, a cry torn from his throat as his release coated Theo’s stomach. Desperate thrusts chased his slackened hold and he squeezed once, a shudder rippling through him as Theo’s orgasm slid between his thighs.

The silence that followed rang loudly in Mason’s ears. He watched in a daze as Theo disappeared for a moment, leaving him struggling to remember how to breathe. The chimera wasn’t gone for long, returning to press a cup to his lips while firm hands helped cleaned him up. He sipped the water with care, making sure he held the glass steady as he stared down at the condensation that had gathered on the glass. As Theo settled back down beside him, Mason set the glass on the nightstand and rolled onto his side. With his back to the chimera, he began to speak.

“Nightmares. They haven’t stopped since that night. They’re going to catch me.” He said quietly. Only silence answered him. “We left too much behind. Those hunters are dead. Someone is bound to come looking for them.” He whispered.

“Let me worry about whoever comes looking,” Theo said firmly as he lined himself up against Mason’s back. He settled in, breath puffing over the back of Mason’s neck. He waited patiently for the arms to come around his waist and felt like an anchor had been lifted. “Get some sleep, Mason.” With that said, the conversation ground to an end. Mason let his eyes finally close, a trace of relief in him. Maybe there was still hope.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have to go.”

“I know.” Mason sighed, running his fingers gently along the bedsheets pooled around his waist. “Patrol with Parrish?”

“The one and only.” Theo replied dryly as he tugged his jeans up to his waist. “You’re not with Alec?”

“Not until midnight. I’ve got a few hours to shower and get ready. Will you come back here after?”

“No.” Neither one of them acknowledged the lie.

“Be careful out there.” Mason said, watching Theo pull on his threadbare navy sweater. The marks left from his nails had already faded.

“Try and get some sleep. Don’t call me,” Theo warned. He slipped out the window and Mason heard the muted thud of his sneakers hitting the grass. Smiling to himself, he tossed back the covers and shuffled slowly to the shower. Theo’s sticky release still coated his thighs and it was starting to flake and itch.

-

Theo tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot where they’d agreed to meet, huffing softly. He slid his hands into his pockets as he climbed out, bumping the door shut with his shoulder. Parrish’s cruiser was already running, the deputy looking up as he opened the passenger door. “Theo,” he greeted. The chimera nodded in turn and closed the door, buckling in. “Should be another quiet night.”

“I hope so.” Theo muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face. He could use a few hours of sleep. Being woken every few hours from his own nightmares and Mason’s combined was starting to take its toll. The past three weeks had been a testament to his patience and the uncomfortable reminder that he cared. The black lines crawling up his arm most nights told the story plain as day.

“Almost a shame. I was hoping we could find out what’s been going on around here as of late,” Parrish said casually. He turned his head, eyes boring into Theo’s as they made contact. “Missing persons and bodies turning up in pieces. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Why would I?” Theo scoffed.

“I think you know why.” Parrish said quietly. Theo didn’t answer, a muscle in his jaw twitching. “Are we really doing this the hard way?”

“Is there any other way?” Theo purred, grinning smugly. Shaking his head, Parrish eased the car from the parking lot and turned it toward the police station. “You placing me under arrest, deputy? Or should I charge you with kidnapping?”

“I just have some questions, Theo. That’s all.” Parrish answered. Snorting, Theo rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window. “As long as you tell me the truth, there shouldn’t be any trouble. This can go as smoothly as you want it to.”

“And if I want you to rough me up?” Theo challenged, a cold glint in his eyes. Parrish didn’t respond. The cruiser pulled into the station parking lot a few blocks later and the deputy got out, walking around and opening the door for Theo. “What, do I have to beg to be cuffed?” He asked, climbing out and kicking the door shut.

“You’re making this damn harder than it needs to be.” Parrish said, gesturing for him to walk. Pressing his lips in a fine line, Theo straightened his shoulders and walked into the station. There was only a small handful of deputies working the night shift, most out answering calls while a few finished paperwork at their desks. No one looked up as Parrish led Theo back into one of the interrogation rooms. He dropped down into one of the metal chair and kicked his legs up onto the table, offering a smirk to the blinking red dot watching from the corner.

“Ask away, Jordy. I’m all ears.”

“Where were you the night of October 23rd?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

“Theo-“

“Jordan, just cut to the chase. Either you have something that points you to me, or you don’t. It’s as simple as that.” Theo said bluntly.

With a tight jaw, the deputy left the room. He returned a moment later with a folder, dropping it in front of Theo on the table. The chimera dropped his legs to the floor and leaned forward, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the older man. Parrish opened the folder and tapped his finger against the photo paper clipped to the top of the page. It was a still of Mason’s baseball bat, covered in dried blood. His heart skipped a beat. “Found your DNA on a murder weapon, Theo.”

“Doesn’t there have to be a body for there to have been a crime?” Theo drawled out. Parrish flipped the page and Theo’s stomach turned sour. Laid out on Polaroid’s were multiple shots of human remains, mostly bones with scant flesh and clothing still attached. “Is this supposed to mean anything to me?” He asked, leaning back and looking up at Parrish again. “Looks to me like someone didn’t finish their dinner.”

“This isn’t a game, Theo. Three men are dead. Half a dozen college students are missing and all evidence points toward you. You and Mason.” The accusation made Theo’s throat close up for a moment. It took all of his effort to remember how to breathe correctly. Only two seconds passed, but it felt like hours.

“You think Mason is capable of murder?” Theo snorted softly.

“I think you could influence him into covering up for you. Tell me what happened, Theo.” Parrish tried to coax the truth out of him. It was almost laughable.

“Seems like you’ve already got it figured out, deputy. You’ve already made up your mind. Why should I bother changing it?” Theo drummed his fingers against the table.

“I’m just trying to piece it all together, Theo. Explain it to me.”

“I killed them. They were trying to kill someone. They picked the wrong place on the wrong night.” Theo said, shrugging one shoulder.

“If you had told me when it happened, it could have been construed as self defense. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Parrish questioned.

Grinning smugly, Theo got to his feet and leaned his palms flat against the table. Even under pressure, he found a way to exude cocky. “Self defense? With the wreckage I left? No one would ever believe that, Jordan. The pieces speak for themselves.”

“And why is that, Theo? How did you manage to strip them down to the bone?” Parrish asked, keeping his calm demeanor. “Why leave them in the woods in the first place? You and I both know you can do better than that. This was sloppy. That’s not like you.”

“It took you this long to catch up,” Theo reminded with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Theo,” Parrish said, a touch of impatience in his tone.

“You’re right.” Theo grinned, his eyes twinkling. “It was sloppy.  _ Of them.  _ Guess I should have mentioned those hunters were tracking a wendigo down. I’m not surprised it didn’t let a good meal go to waste.”

“To clarify, the wendigo didn’t kill them? But you did?”

“If the wendigo killed them, I wouldn’t be trying to take the blame. We both know Eichen would have a new resident. In case you missed it, that place has really gone to the dogs.” Theo’s arrogant laugh filled the space around them, a reminder of who he had once been. By the disappointment in Parrish’s eyes, Theo could tell he was buying the act. Good. If it kept him away from Mason, it was worth it.

“What I don’t understand is why this is a game to you. Is Eichen really where you want to end up?” Parrish asked. “You were doing better, Theo. Even Mason said he was enjoying patrols with you. He was ready to defend you. Just tell me everything, Theo. Make it easier to do the paperwork.”

Straightening up, Theo reached over and brushed imaginary bits of nothing from Parrish’s shoulders. “Now, why would I make this easy? Regardless of what I say, we both know the sheriff wants to lock me up and throw away the key.” He lifted his gaze, locking it with Parrish’s. “It’s a shame that Mason wasn’t with me that night. Maybe things would have ended differently. But what can you do? It was just me against three heavily armed hunters that were trying to kill an innocent. If that gets me thrown in a hole, then at least it’s one I earned for the right reason.”

“Then I guess we’re done here.” Parrish said, sighing. “Come on, Theo.” He opened the door to the interrogation room and Theo strolled out, hands dipping back into his pockets. He whistled as he was escorted back to the holding cells, waiting for Parrish to open one up for him. As the metal door clicked shut, Theo leaned against the bars and smirked at the deputy.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Parrish. We both know Stilinski wants a signed confession from me.” He said. Just down the hall, the front door to the station opened and his heart stopped.  _ Mason? _

“I’ll be back.” Parrish said, turning as Alec and Mason’s voices drifted down the hall. “I’ve got a few questions for Mason since you never said the full story.” He added over his shoulder before leaving the room. Growling softly, Theo pressed himself to the bars and listened to Mason’s nervous heartbeat.

-

A knock sounded on the front door the moment Mason stepped out of the shower. Frowning, he dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to find Alec waiting for him. “What’s up? We don’t have patrol for a few more hours,” he said. The werewolf shook his head, eyeing Mason for a moment.

“Guess you didn’t check your phone. Parrish and Theo are at the station right now, deputy wants us out on patrol instead.” Alec explained. Mason nodded and let him inside, jogging back upstairs to grab his phone. He closed the window Theo had left open and scrawled a quick note to leave on his nightstand for the chimera in case he beat Mason back. Rejoining Alec downstairs, he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table in the foyer and motioned him back outside.

“Did something happen?” Mason asked, unlocking his car.

“Kind of. Theo’s being held for questioning.” Alec explained as he slid into the passenger seat. Mason froze, knuckles going white where he held his door open. “There’s like a dozen people missing right now. Parrish had some evidence to link Theo to it, I think.”

“Missing?” Mason finally asked, exhaling in relief.

“Well, that’s on top of the dead bodies.” Alec corrected. Mason slumped down into the driver’s seat, his heart racing. Theo wouldn’t. He wouldn’t go back to his old ways...would he?

“How many did you say?” Mason asked, shaky fingers starting the car.

“At least a dozen. And the dead on top of that puts the number around fifteen. You think he killed all of them?” Alec asked, turning in his seat to look at him.

“He...he wouldn’t...” Mason hesitated, going pale. Theo wouldn’t go back. He wasn’t the same person as he had been when the Dread Doctors had been around. But once, Theo hadn’t cared about how high the body count got. As long as he got what he wanted, the bodies were just a means to an end. How many teenagers in Beacon Hills had gone missing, becoming innocents that were experimented on for days on end? Mason had been one of them. Never missing, but the doctors had gotten their hands on him at some point. Theo had been a part of that. Hadn’t he?

“How much do we really know about Theo?” Alec continued as Mason backed out of the driveway. “How much can we trust him? I know what Liam says, but he never told me what Theo did. I asked the pack and they told me even less.”

“We can trust him. I trust him. Theo...he wouldn’t go back to who he was.” Mason said, starting to grow more confident in that answer. The past few weeks had proven that. Theo had been there for him time and time again with nothing to gain from it. “He made mistakes. Killed some people, too. But he went through a lot after and he wouldn’t go back down that road.” He was surprised that this time his voice didn’t waver.

Alec went quiet for a moment, considering what Mason had said. He finally nodded his head, exhaling loudly. “Y-Yeah. I guess you’d know, right? You’d tell me if anything happened on patrols with him?”

“Nothing’s happened. Theo hasn’t done anything wrong.” Mason said firmly. Alec’s head tilted slightly. The first was a lie, the second the truth. What did it all mean?

“Yeah. I guess Parrish will figure that out when he’s done questioning him.” Alec said, shifting around to stare out the window. “We should go by the station and check on them. I doubt we will be able to do much tonight without Parrish and Theo for backup.” He said casually.

“Sounds good. I should probably check on the sheriff and give Stiles an update. I told him I’d check in every now and then.” Mason lied through his teeth.

“Right. Makes sense,” Alec said weakly. “Hey. Mason, you know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked, turning to give the older boy his full attention.

“Of course,” Mason assured gently.

“I’m serious,” Alec continued. “I can listen. I-I can help.”

“Help with what?” Mason’s knuckles strained around the steering wheel. His heart was hammering a mile a minute in his chest. Had Alec figured him out? Was going to the station a trap?

“Anything you need. If you’re in trouble or...or being pressured into something, I can help. I’m not just a kid.” The young beta reminded, chewing on his lip.

“I’m okay.” It was a lie. Another lie, another question added to Alec’s repertoire. The rest of the ride to the station was in relative silence. Mason’s heartbeat was loud enough for the both of them. Alec didn’t know what else to say, but it only confirmed his fear that something was horribly wrong.

As they reached the station, Alec was the first out of the car. Mason was slower, his heart throbbing in his chest as he climbed out. They’d found the evidence. Each step toward the station weighed him down with dread, his anxiety growing. Just as he reached for the handle of the door, Alec snagged him by the shoulder and dragged him back a few steps. He went willingly, watching numbly as Alec nodded to a passing officer and led him further away from the door. The beta exhaled shakily, rocking on his heels as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. “P-Parrish had some questions,” he began. He started to fidget in place.

“What’s he asking about, Alec?” Mason asked, impatience creeping in. “This is more than just some missing people. Isn’t it?”

“I found something.” Alec said quietly, looking up to hold Mason’s gaze. “I smelled it while I was running.”

“Alec-“

“If you’ve been forced into something, we can help. If something happened to you, all you have to do is tell us. Parrish and I can help.” Alec pleaded softly.

Mason took a shuddering breath, trying not to snap. “No one is forcing me to do anything, Alec. But I can’t explain anything or help if you won’t tell me what you found. What does Parrish think that he has on Theo?” He asked softly, brows scrunching in concern.

“I found people,” Alec whispered, “human remains.” His lip quivered. “I-I don’t know how Theo could have done it. It was  _ inhuman, _ Mason.”

“Theo couldn’t have,” Mason rasped as the panic threatened to choke him. “Theo couldn’t have killed anyone like that. He  _ wouldn’t.”  _ The idea lit an itch under his skin and he flicked his gaze to the station. Somewhere inside, Theo was taking the fall for something he hadn’t done. Something that technically, neither of them had done. He was covering Mason’s tracks as he’d vowed to do and Mason felt sick. It wasn’t right.

“Mason,” Alec said gently. “You don’t understand. You didn’t see what he did. They weren’t just dead. They were in pieces. Their bones were cracked open and they were drained. I caught scents, Mason. That’s why Parrish is talking to Theo. I had to tell him what I found.”

“And you think a chimera is capable of that?” Mason let out a hollow laugh. He swallowed and shook his head. “Theo didn’t kill them, Alec. There’s no way. For all you know, Theo found them dead. Maybe he just went past the remains and didn’t even know they were there. You don’t know why his scent was there.” His voice wavered.

“I didn’t just catch his  _ scent,”  _ Alec growled. He reached out and grabbed Mason by the arms, shaking him. “It was his blood, Mason. Theo’s blood was there. He was involved. He killed those people!”

A strangled noise left Mason as Alec grabbed him and he went perfectly still, clenching his jaw. It took a moment of concentrated effort to relax, his eyes pleading and desperate as he watched the keyed up beta. “Theo wouldn’t.” He repeated. “You don’t know why he was bleeding or how old the blood was, do you? Maybe he got hurt. Maybe it was from before the hunters were ever there, if they were even hunters. You can’t prove this.”

“It wasn’t just clothes I found, Mason. It was their weapons near the school. Splattered in their blood,” Alec ground out between his teeth. “I know what I found,” he insisted. His hands fell away and Mason shifted back half a step while the beta wrapped his arms around his torso. “We can’t just dismiss the idea because it’s Theo.” The younger boy quickly looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and lowered his voice. “Hasn’t Theo been acting different lately? Haven’t you noticed the changes?”

“Different how?” Mason asked, lowering his voice to match Alec’s. “Theo’s still the same Theo. Nothing has changed.” Nothing except the way Theo now moaned beneath his hands in the middle of the night. How Theo was pressed up against his spine, holding him as he fell apart between nightmares. Even now, Mason was haunted by what he’d done. Just feet away, a hazy outline of a man with a bloodied head shimmered in and out of existence, silently judging Mason for his past actions.

“He smells different. He’s masking it, but I can tell. He’s trying to hide whatever it is.” Alec hissed. “From what I know about his past, what if he’s slipping? What if he’s back to hiding his actions behind a mask because he thinks we won’t check up on him? He could be planning to kill anyone, maybe even everyone.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Mason insisted vehemently. “Theo has no motive. He has no reason to go back to the past. You don’t get to say things like that, you didn’t know him back then!” The venom in his voice caused them both to flinch. “Theo might be capable of murder, but he wouldn’t kill anyone without a reason. It would have to be a damn good reason for him to start again. You might not have faith in him, but I do.”

“You didn’t see what I found! They were barely recognize as human, Mason. Maybe it was old, maybe his blood wasn’t there from that, but he still hid it. Why else hide it?”

“Maybe he’s not the one hiding something! You don’t know, Alec.” Mason snarled, his fingers curling into his palms and digging hard. The beta’s eyes widened a fraction and Mason pressed on, his breathing growing heavier. “Why are you so insistent that it was him? Why are you shoving your nose in places that it doesn’t belong?”

“I didn’t ask to find those remains. Those bodies were ripped apart. I didn’t want to see any of that. It was...it was cold blooded.” Alec’s words began to slur together, tears forming in his eyes. “I know they were hunters from the scraps of clothes and the weapons left behind. But what kills like that?” He lifted his head, terrified eyes meeting Mason’s. “How am I supposed to feel safe when there’s some kind of monster going around killing people? When something that’s capable of ripping people apart is roaming the woods?”

The terror in Alec’s voice finally made everything click into place. Mason hadn’t considered how vulnerable the beta must be feeling. If anyone had found remains like that, they might have assumed an animal attack and been worried about whatever was roaming the woods at night. Being supernatural meant worrying about things far stronger and faster than a rogue mountain lion or a coyote. His fear and wild accusations made perfect sense. Mason could work with that. He could give Alec and Parrish enough of the truth to take the suspicion off of Theo. The chimera hadn’t done anything wrong and Mason wouldn’t let him fall for this. “Wendigo,” he finally said. He screwed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. “There was a wendigo. That’s what they were hunting. Do you know what those are?” He opened glassy eyes to look at Alec. “What they can do to a person?”

“Did you see it? The wendigo?”

“Theo and I were out on patrol.” Mason whispered. “He heard it running through the woods. The hunters were right behind it. They were going to kill it. It was...it was self defense.”

“And it’s still out there?” Alec stepped closer. “Mason, we have to find it. We have to tell Parrish. You didn’t see what it did.”

“And do what?” Mason croaked. “It was weeks ago, Alec. It’s probably long gone out of Beacon Hills by now.”

“I don’t know, okay?” Huffing, Alec yanked his fingers back through his hair. “At least it would clear Theo. Maybe that’s all Parrish is asking him about. Making sure it’s nothing.”

Mason’s knees went weak with relief. Alec was buying the lie. If Alec thought the wendigo had done all of it, then Mason wouldn’t correct him. Now he just needed to convince the deputy of the same. “Let’s just go inside and I’ll fix this, Alec. Why didn’t you just come to us and ask?”

“I don’t know,” Alec sighed. “Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore, so I went to Jordan.” He started to walk past Mason, heading for the door of the station. “By the way,” he said over his shoulder, “did you ever find your baseball bat?”

“My bat?” Mason asked, turning and following after him. “I haven’t seen it. Figured I just left it in Theo’s truck.” He said, heart skipping a beat.

“Ah.” Alec held the door open for him, nodding inside. “I might hang back and let you talk to Jordan. I don’t want to mess things up again.”

“You sure?” Mason asked, pausing in the doorway. “I’m not mad. Theo might be, so I’d maybe avoid him, but what you did...it makes sense.” He said gently. He’d done stupid things in the past out of fear.

“I’ll stick to patrolling with Jordan for a while.” Alec offered a thin smile. Nodding, Mason walked further into the precinct and toward the deputy’s desk. A few heads looked up, but most were paying them no attention. He tried not to let his inner panic take hold as he sat down, squirming in the chair. Footsteps echoed down the hall from the holding cell area and he looked up as the deputy arrived, his face pinched.

“Parrish. I think there’s been a misunderstanding that I need to clear up.” Mason said, rubbing his palms against his knees.

Jordan’s gaze was cold as it met Mason’s. “I think we should clear up a few things. Theo’s currently in a holding cell and I was hoping you could shed some light on his recent behavior.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Swallowing hard, Mason got to his feet. He followed Parrish into an interrogation room, staring numbly at the metal table and chairs.

“We have to do this by the book, Mason. Theo’s facing possible charges. Have a seat.” The door creaked shut behind him, but Mason didn’t hear it click closed. Parrish walked around in front of him, a file tucked under his arm.

“By the book. Right.” Mason took a shaky couple of steps, sinking down into a chair.

Leaning back in the chair, Parrish studied Mason intently. His chair hadn’t quite stopped touching the floor, it was more of an effort to make himself comfortable. “How were patrols with Alec?” He asked, resting his hand on the table.

“We didn’t go,” Mason replied, momentarily thrown off-guard. “Without having you and Theo for backup, it didn’t seem like a great idea. He told me you’d taken in Theo for questioning. I didn’t want to believe him.”

“Why didn’t you want to believe him? Personally, I’d rather Alec have not said anything, but it saves me a trip.”

“Because Theo wouldn’t go back to killing people. Alec was worried about who Theo used to be, not who he is now. He’s not a killer.” Mason said, lifting his gaze to hold Parrish’s frosted gaze.

The deputy began to tap his finger against the table, creating a soft thump against the metal. As he spoke, he kept the rhythm. “So you know what this is in reference to?”

“Alec told me he’d found remains. Human remains of hunters, he thought.”

“That’s one thing that he found. What can you tell me about that night? October the 23rd.” Parrish asked.

Theo’s muffled voice sounded down the hall, “I’ll sign the papers, Parrish! Don’t keep me waiting. You never know when I’ll lawyer up.”

“I think I was on patrol with Theo that night.” Mason said, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Jordan’s voice softened a fraction. “Mason. I need you to remember exactly what happened that night. It’s important. Were you on patrol with Theo that night or not?”

“He doesn’t know anything, Parrish!” Theo yelled.

“I should probably close that.” Parrish flattened his palm, pushing up from the table. He crossed behind Mason and he glanced over his shoulder, watching until the door was closed to a mere sliver. “I know how much of a distraction that Theo can be.”

“I think it was a Thursday, right?” Mason asked quietly. “It’s fine. The door, I mean. Theo is...he’s fine.”

Parrish stepped up to his side, leaning down against the table. “Where did you go on patrol?” He pressed.

“We were in the preserve. Maybe a mile out from the high school?” Mason mused. “Not far,” he added quietly as he stared down at his reflection.

Jordan crossed in front of him and resumed sitting, his fingers tapping steadily against the cold metal. “And did you encounter anything at the high school?”

“Theo heard something before I did. There was this...this wendigo being chased.”  _ Blood soaked his hands, staining his skin. _

“How many were chasing the wendigo?” Parrish asked.

“Three. Theo heard four heartbeats. One scared, the others excited. They were hunting it down.”  _ So much blood on his hands. He would never be the same. _

“The three were chasing a wendigo? Do you know what happened to them?” Parrish asked. The sound of the tapping grew, not in speed but in pressure. Jordan’s hand shifted over the folder containing all of the details of the investigation.

“Alec said they were all dead, right?” Mason asked, wetting his lips. “I-I didn’t know they were all dead. Theo and I...we were...” he bit down on his lip until it bled. “We were having sex in the locker room.”

Jordan nodded and opened the folder, sliding it across the table in front of Mason. The photos of the hunter’s remains stared up at him. “So you and Theo were in the locker room having sex?” He stood again as Mason looked at the photo. “Do you know what I like about Alec?” He glanced down, the smallest smile creeping onto his face. Down the hall, Theo’s rumbling growls echoed off the walls.

“I-what?” Masked squeaked, eyes snapping up in alarm.

“He’s not confident about a lot of things. You’ve probably figured that out from your patrols with him. I swear, the boy will erase his answer two or three times before writing the exact same thing. But there’s one thing he’s really good at. A skill that he’s picked up and sharpened as he’s learned.”

“What skill is that?” Mason asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

“Did you know that Alec can catch a lie across the room? It’s almost like he’s always listening for when someone’s heartbeat shifts.” Parrish placed his fingers along the folder, flicking the edges of the paper. “So you and Theo were together? Theo said he was alone.”

“I’m not surprised. Theo’s a pretty private person.” Mason cautiously lifted his gaze to Parrish’s. He’d fucked up. He’d made a careless mistake and now they were both going to answer for their crimes. But if they went down, Mason was going to be the one to fall. “I asked Theo not to say anything about us. Liam doesn’t know yet, I haven’t broken the news to him. No one knows yet. I wasn’t ready. Maybe Theo thought he was protecting my wishes.”

“Wishes? Maybe.”

“I did it, Jordan!” Theo’s unhappy snarl made Mason flinch. “Let him go!” The deputy was up in an instant, the door slamming shut. Mason jerked as though a gun had gone off. It sounded far too much like the final nail of his coffin. The sound vibrated through the room as Parrish stormed to the table, throwing open the next page of the folder. Mason’s baseball bat was covered in blood, surrounded by evidence tags.

“What happened, Mason? Don’t give me the same answer about the locker room.”

“I wasn’t lying, Parrish.” Mason whispered, tears pricking at his eyes. “Theo didn’t kill anyone. He wouldn’t.” Fear gripped his heart. “We were hooking up.”

The deputy knelt beside the table, resting a hand on the back of Mason’s chair. His cold tone dissipated, his voice gentle. “I’m trying to understand what happened, Mason. I need you to help. Stilinski thinks we have enough evidence to lock Theo away and the charges will stick.” He glanced away, sighing in resignation. “With the lies coming from the two of you, I’m inclined to agree. Help me. What did you do, Mason? Why is Theo protecting you? Why are you protecting him?”

“Because it’s not fair!” Mason cried out, his voice strangled as he turned desperate eyes to Parrish. “They were going to kill Theo. I didn’t mean to, I was just trying to help!” The first sob tumbled free. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his torso, nails clawing into his sides. “They had a gun to his head. They were going to pull the trigger. They would have...I had to...” he whined, rocking in place.

The snarls and growls from the holding cell area echoed through the concrete and metal, sounding as though they’d imprisoned a wolf animal. The admission stole the breath from Parrish and he reached out, squeezing Mason’s shoulder. He glanced at the file, slowly easing it shut. “I think I know what happened now.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Mason whimpered weakly, nails pressing harder until his fingers were turning white. “Theo didn’t do this. I did. I bashed that man’s head in with my bat. Theo shouldn’t be locked up. It was me. It was all me. He just wanted to protect me.” He whispered. The truth felt like a weight off his chest and an anvil at the same time. Theo had fought like hell to protect him from it coming down to this and he’d thrown it all away.

Jordan eased up from the floor, wrapping his arm around Mason’s shoulder. “I’m not locking anyone up.” He whispered, “Come to me about this in the future. Hell, tell Theo to do the same since he clearly doesn’t listen to me.” He picked up the file, tucking it under his arm. “This has nothing to do with the missing kids. I’m going to release Theo. Do you want some time in here?”

“Why are you doing this?” Mason asked, looking up with wet eyes.

“Because something is killing and we thought it might be connected. I’m relieved to know it isn’t. I didn’t want to believe that Theo killed all of those people.” Sighing, he released Mason and stepped back. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t want it to get this far.” He stepped from the room, leaving the door wide open. Theo’s growls and snarls echoed down to him, muffled by Parrish’s voice a few moments later. The sounds finally dulled down and Mason slumped in his chair, pressing his cheek to the cool metal.

The truth was out. Alec and Parrish knew he was a murderer. Liam would be the next to know. He couldn’t keep his best friend in the dark, not when Alec knew before him. With shaking fingers, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and stared down at it. His vision blurred as he unlocked the device, unable to find Liam’s name through the haze of tears. With a strained noise, he knocked it aside and flinched as it clattered to the ground. Broken sobs spilled from blood flecked lips as he collapsed against the table, the metal groaning as he shuddered helplessly against it.

It wasn’t long before Mason heard footsteps enter the room. He didn’t move, flinching violently as a hand stroked down his spine. “It’s time to go home, Mason.” Theo spoke quietly in his ear. With a muted sob, he turned and buried his face into the chimera’s stomach. “Sh, I’ve got you. Come on.” Theo urged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-I’m sorry.” Mason whispered, voice muffled.

“It’s all right.” Theo soothed gently, urging Mason onto his feet. “Let’s go home.”

“I should be asking if you’re okay.” Mason’s head burrowed briefly against Theo’s shoulder, exhaustion weighing him down.

“What?” Theo asked, his tone becoming lighter. “Because Parrish and Alec still think that about me? It’s nothing new. I didn’t want you to have to deal with this.”

“It was stupid to think they’d never find out.”  _ To think you could protect me from it,  _ Mason’s mind hissed. “Can you drive? I don’t think I can.”

“Of course.” Theo said, draping his arm around Mason’s shoulders. He led them through the station, turning and flashing a fanged grin at the beta and hellhound waiting at the deputy’s desk. “You’ll be all right,” he said gently against the side of Mason’s head. “I’ll take us home.”

“They know what I really am.” Mason whispered, tucking himself closer into Theo’s side. Still a beast. A murderer. But now everyone else could see the blood staining his hands.

Theo didn’t answer at first. The chimera led him outside and finally stopped as they neared his car, letting go of Mason. He turned the human toward him and cupped his chin, gently curving his face upward. “They do. You’re the person that risked everything to save someone’s life. That’s who you are.”

“You believe that?”

“Yeah.” Theo slowly grinned. He guided Mason to the passenger’s side and opened the door, helping him get seated before he walked around the car. He settled in, turning the keys in the ignition. “Alec will have to catch a ride with Parrish,” he said as he revved the engine. The wheels spun as he sped out of the precinct parking lot, both boys eager to put some distance between them and the station. When they reached the first stoplight, Theo reached over and took Mason’s hand.

“I told him it might be best to patrol with Parrish for a while.” Mason said, some of the color returning to his face. He exhaled, slumping bonelessly as his fingers tangled with Theo’s. “It’s over?”

“This part.” While his tone spoke one language, the hand squeezing Mason’s spoke another.

Hesitantly smiling, Mason nodded. “Good.” It meant that whatever this was between them, it was more than just pity sex. Theo was willing to stick around in spite of it all. For the first time all evening, Mason finally saw some kind of light flickering at the end of the tunnel.

“Now we’ve got another problem,” Theo said lightly as he pulled into Mason’s driveway. “When are we going to tell Liam? Now that the pup knows, I can’t imagine the secret staying in the bag for long.” For a heart-stopping moment, Mason’s brain short circuited. It was Theo’s warm hand squeezing his own that brought him back to reality.

“I can tell him tomorrow.” Mason said, his voice shaking a little. “He’ll be pissed that Alec knew before him.”

Theo snorted softly. “Yeah. That’s what he’s going to be mad at at. It has nothing to do with us.” He squeezed Mason’s hand again, emphasizing his point.

“He can kiss my ass,” Mason said, his grin stretching. He couldn’t contain his glee that Theo had used the word *us* like it meant something. “He doesn’t hate you, at least.”

Theo nodded and climbed out, walking around the car. He opened the door for Mason, leaning down against it. “So, What are you thinking? One broken nose or two?”

“One. I wouldn’t let him bloody that pretty face twice.” Mason said, accepting Theo’s hand as he climbed out.

“It’s been a long night. Let’s shower and get some sleep.” Theo said. Mason nodded, smiling a little more at the thought. Warm water raining down his back and Theo’s hands caressing his skin sounded like absolute heaven. He squeezed Theo’s hand tightly and knocked the door shut with his hip. The chimera lifted him up, carrying Mason despite his protests. He walked around the Hewitt household, finding the tree that was closest to Mason’s window. With a quick, powerful movement, Theo jumped, carrying him into the tree before he bounced from a limb onto the roof. He slid his claws under the seal of Mason’s window and inched it open. Only when it was fully raised did he set Mason down on the ledge. “After you.”

Mason squeaked, his cheeks flushed as he looked at the chimera. He crawled in through the window, turning and looking back at Theo. The chimera’s strength never failed to impress him. “Show-off.”

“Would you rather see my skill in picking a lock on your front door?” Theo asked with a smirk, ducking down to crawl through the window.

“You just wanted to show off. My house keys are literally in your pocket, attached to my car keys.” Mason pointed out as he stripped his shirt over his head.

His keys thudded against his chest a moment later. They fell to the floor and Mason looked up, grinning. “Maybe I wanted you to see how I come in every night.” Theo said.

“That’s pretty badass.” Mason said, watching as Theo sat down and started to unlace his chucks. “Except when it rains. That part must suck,” he said as he undid his jeans.

“You don’t seem to mind when I crawl into bed afterwards.” Theo commented as he stripped his shirt and began to work his way out of his jeans. He walked over to the table, brushing his fingers across the note Mason had left him. “From earlier?”

“Because I get to warm you up.” Mason remarked with a smile. “Yeah. I didn’t want you to worry in case you got back and I was gone.” His boxers fell to the floor and he stepped into the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes. “Shower and bed?”

“Mm.” Theo sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Mason’s waist. He dipped his head and kissed the side of his neck, sliding a hand down to cup Mason’s soft cock. “Maybe a little fun, first.” He purred, nipping at Mason’s ear.

“Fuck,” Mason whispered as his head dropped to the side. “Yeah?”

Theo didn’t answer with words, but his mouth on Mason’s neck was enough. They staggered toward the shower, Mason slapping his hand against the handle until warm water poured down into the tiles. Theo urged him under the spray and sucked on his pulse, gently scraping his teeth over the skin until Mason was trembling against him. He soothed with his tongue, slowly pumping Mason in hand. Soft gasps and whimpers escaped the human as he writhed against the shower wall, Theo’s name a plea falling from his tongue. He quickly covered Mason’s mouth with his own, swallowing his cries down as he sped up his hand between them.

Mason’s release painted their chests, though it was quickly joined by Theo’s as warm water poured over them. The chimera leaned in, pressing their foreheads together as they panted into each other’s mouths. Warm kisses peppered over Mason’s cheekbones, his nose, and then gently over his eyes as they fluttered shut. With a happy little sigh, Mason stayed against the tiles as Theo rummaged around to get the loofah and body wash. He shuddered under the first gentle touch against his skin and melted under him, letting Theo take care of him. His breathing evened out and just as he was about to fall asleep, the water turned off. Blinking sluggishly, he found Theo smiling fondly at him from outside of the shower, a fluffy towel in his hand.

“You fell asleep.” Theo said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Come on.” He ushered Mason out and wrapped him up, towelling him off. He sleepily stumbled alongside of the chimera, hardly seeing the path ahead of him and they walked to his bed. The covers were already peeled back and he slid under them, nuzzling down into his pillow as he turned onto his side. Theo settled down next to him, arms going around Mason’s waist as he tugged him against his chest. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mason’s head, he closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

“Thank you,” Mason whispered. Theo said nothing, but the arms around his waist said it all.


End file.
